The Name Game
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: Choosing a name is an impossible task. There's always some problem with it. It's never quite perfect and if it is, it'll only seem so until you notice some or other flaw in it. Tatsuki decided that being made to choose four at once was asking a bit much.


**A short little one-shot that I whipped up between supper time and bed time. Enjoy! **

**Title: The Name Game**

**Author: MeteorLeopard (SugarFox)**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki stood in the kitchen and tried not to raise a skeptic brow at Renji and his many parcels that were balanced precariously in his arms. They had just returned from the pet store with mountains of puppy food, dog brushes, feeding bowls, pet beds and enough toys for an army of dogs, which was what Tatsuki supposed this was. The small kitchen now looked like the store they had just left, and Tatsuki gazed around taking in the pandemonium, her thoughts clearly written on her face.<p>

"No, I have not bitten off more than I can handle," Renji told her stubbornly, sounding rather childish. Tatsuki wasn't about to believe her red headed boyfriend.

"I didn't say anything," she told him, running a weary hand through her hair. When they had rescued a box of abandoned puppies the night before, she hadn't expected Renji to announce the next day that he was keeping them! Renji could hardly handle a gold fish, never mind four living, breathing Jack Russell puppies with more spunk in them than a tightly coiled spring.

"You didn't have to," he retorted. His grin was wide and she rolled her eyes at him. "I am a grown man Tatsuki, or didn't you notice?" She tried not to shake her head at him. She had noticed, believe her, she had bloody well noticed. "I am more than capable of looking after this lot. I will get Ichigo to help me build them a playpen in the garden. It was what the vet suggested, ok?" Renji was rearing with energy at the task ahead and his face was lit up in eager anticipation. Despite herself, Tatsuki reluctantly melted at his enthusiasm.

"Fine, but if you don't look after them properly you will get a kick in the face. Got it?" Tatsuki threatened the man and Renji just nodded holding up a book that the vet had given them.

"I will read this from cover to cover tonight. Tomorrow I will know all about the rascals," he assured her, slapping the front cover of the book for emphasis, but Tatsuki still had a really bad feeling about this. Renji couldn't even remember to feed himself sometimes; how was he going to remember to feed others? Especially others that didn't actually have the ability of speech to remind him to do so?

"You had better read it. And the housekeeper had better be getting a hefty pay rise to deal with this while you are at work." Tatsuki drove a hard bargain, but it was not fair on Mrs. Rothman. That poor woman who lived in the house next door was nearing sixty and was well beyond the age of running after these adorable little tykes.

"It will be massive," Renji assured her with a grin, and he knew he had won. She gave in with a sigh and allowed Renji to approach her and hug her from behind, winding his arms around her small waist. "So what are we going to name them?" he asked her as he laid a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and she had a hard time concentrating. "Any ideas?"

"We?" Tatsuki asked him incredulously. "They are _your_ dogs. You name them."

"They are _our_ dogs," he told her firmly. "You also helped rescue them. I want you to name them." Tatsuki groaned, trying to keep her iron will from caving. She was supposed to be trying to convince him that this was a really bad idea, not helping him name them! If she named them it would tie her to this problem with no way of escape!

"I will not." She stood her ground and told him stubbornly. Renji just chuckled again, before turning her around so she was facing him, still in his arms.

"I want you to name them," he insisted. "Women are just so much better with this type of thing." Tatsuki tried not to snort at the thought. "Besides I am getting into the habit of calling them One, Two, Three and Four. And that is no good." He teased, and Tatsuki felt her iron resolved weakening.

"I still don't-" she began but he cut her short.

"It's just naming them." Renji argued his case, trying to convince her. "I promise I won't turn up at your house and demand that you make an honest man out of me for the sake of the children." Tatsuki laughed at the thought of Renji yelling for her to marry him from her front lawn with four Jack Russells running amok around his ankles.

She felt like kissing him and strangling him at the same time. Oh, what the heck; she would name them. She was too attached to get rid of the furry munchkins anyway. "Well," She began slowly, her resolve to be firm long-since gone. "It is spring, how about flower names? Daisy for the little one, Rosie for the big one and maybe Poppy and Pansy for the other two." It was mostly meant as a joke – like she'd ever name a dog after a plant – but Renji eyed her in horror, taking her completely seriously.

"If you think I am standing in the middle of the park yelling 'Pansy', you have another thing coming," he told her bluntly and Tatsuki tried not to laugh at the thought of that.

"Ok, maybe not Pansy, how about Petunia?" It was still a joke, though this time mostly to see his reaction. Renji gave her another incredulous look.

"I don't think so. For the same reason." Tatsuki sighed. He was being difficult.

"What about Primrose?" she tried again.

"We already have Rosie," he argued. Tatsuki supposed that made sense, but why was this her problem again? Was he really taking her suggestions that seriously?

"Iris?" She tried for the last time and Renji tried not to laugh at her.

"That is Mrs. Rothman's first name and I don't want her to take it personally."

"Fine, then you name her," She told Renji, and then unwound herself from his grip. "I already named three of them, and I have to get home." She said as she shrugged her coat on. Renji nodded thoughtfully. "But if you call her something stupid like Agapanthus or Chrysanthemums or even Yesterday, Todays and Tomorrows, all hell will break loose," she warned Renji and he laughed again.

"I promise I will not burden our child with such a silly name." He played along and then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How about Sakura?" He asked her, and Tatsuki paused to think about it for a second. She liked it.

"That is nice. Cherry blossoms. It's cute, and better than Agapanthus," she added and Renji nodded.

"It's agreed then." Tatsuki grinned, giving him another kiss before she tucked her hands into her pockets and made her way down the garden path and onto the street.

"Call me if you need my help," she called over her shoulder.

"I am sure I can handle it!" he answered easily. Tatsuki wasn't so sure.

It wasn't a long walk home and Tatsuki enjoyed the relaxing walk in the evening air. She reached her neat house less than twenty minutes later and let herself into the quiet building. Walking further into her hallway, she noticed the flashing red light on her answering machine telling her she had a message. She pressed a button and paused to listen, hardly surprised when she heard Renji's voice emanating down the line.

"Tatsuki! I can't handle them all at the same time! Come back! Seriously-" Tatsuki cut him off with the press of a button and didn't bother to take off her coat as she headed for the door again. She had a feeling this would happen. _Mommy Tatsuki to the rescue! _

…She rather liked the sound of that.


End file.
